Half-Blood High
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: Annabeth Chase had just moved to Manhattan with her mother and older brother and now has to start a new school. She's never had a hard time making friends, but will that change when the most popular boy in school starts to show his interest in her? No Thalico!
1. Our House

**This is my take on a new story plot...well new to me anyways.**

**How would it be if there were no half-bloods? What if Camp Half-Blood was Half-Blood High and it was full of normal kids? Well, you're about to find out.**

* * *

_Our house it has a crowd_  
_There's always something happening_  
_And it's usually quite loud_  
_Our mum she's so house-proud_  
_Nothing ever slows her down_  
_And a mess is not allowed_

_Our house, in the middle of our street_  
_Our house, in the middle of our_

** - _Our House by Madness_**

* * *

"Are you excited about your first day of school?" My mother Athena asked as she slipped another pancake onto my brothers plate.

We had only been here in Manhattan for a few days and today was the first day of school for me and my brother Malcolm.  
Mom was a lawyer, a very good and sought out one, had been since before I was born. She wasn't with my dad anymore, he was remarried with twin sons back in San Francisco, so it was just her, me and Malcolm.

Today was my first day of Half-Blood High and mom was trying to make it as best as she could, hence the smiley face pancakes.

"Yeah." I answered before taking a drink of my milk. Actually I was terrified, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"How about you Malcolm?" She asked turning back to my brother who had just stuffed half of a pancake into his mouth. "Are you eating so much because of your nerves?"

"Malcolm eats like horse." I informed her getting up from the table with my plate and glass. "If anything, he's under-eating."

Mom had never been the maternal type. Sure she had all the mom poses, tones and guilt trips down, but she wasn't the best at nurturing. It was fine though, I was tough as nail and Malcolm...well he was tough enough.

"And you eat like a bird." Malcolm shot back when he managed to swallow what was in his mouth. He got up from the table and brought his own plate to the sink.

Sensing a fight was about to start, mom stepped in. She also had a mothers intuition down. "Okay! Lunch money." She said handing us both a $20. "Chores will be done tonight if you want your allowance tomorrow."

"I might stay after school." I told her picking up my bag. "See if they'll let me on the debate team or something."

"And I might tryout for football." Malcolm added. "So I'll just walk Annie home later."

"How many times must I tell you?" I asked hitting him on the shoulder. "Don't call me Annie!" He just rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Let's go Annie." He said and I groaned. And my mom wonders why I want to be an only child.

* * *

After running for the bus, we got to school a bit ahead of time so that we could look around considering mom had them fax over our schedules when we were still packing our apartment in San Francisco.

"I'll see you later sis." Malcolm said before walking off, but then came back. "Try not to be labeled as a geek on your first day." He said before kissing me on the forehead and running off.

"Goodbye to you too." I muttered before looking at the school and sighing. "This is just another school Annabeth," I said. "No one's gonna bite you." I nodded before letting out a breath and going into the school.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please tell me!**


	2. Fifteen

**How would it be if there were no half-bloods? What if Camp Half-Blood was Half-Blood High and it was full of normal kids? Well, you're about to find out.**

**I glad that I got some follows, favorites and reviews before I put up the second chapter.**

* * *

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day_

_**-Taylor Swift**_

* * *

I still had a good 10 minutes or so before I had to get to my first class, so I went t o find my locker.

I had just opened it and was emptying my stuff into it when a girl leaned against the locker next to me. She was obviously Asian and wore enough make up to make a clown jealous. What she wore was obviously designer, but a bit much for school...or at least a Monday.

"Can I help you?" I asked pausing momentarily. She smile a big, white, fake smile at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Considering you have no idea who I am, you must be new." She said. "I'm Drew Tanaka. Class president, captain of the cheerleading team and school representative."

"Annabeth." I said back after a minute. I doubted that she came to me just to tell me who she was. "Was there something you needed? Because I'm gonna be late for class." Lie, but who cares?

"I just-" She was cut off by the commotion coming from the left end of the hall. I looked past her to see a group of guys and girls coming through the doors and two guys had another guy who was holding a trophy on their shoulders.

"First game of the season!" One of them yelled and everyone around them cheered. "Here we go demi-gods, here we go! Here we go demi-gods, here we go!"

"Half-Blood High's very own demi-gods." Drew said. "They're the swim team."

"I take it they're very popular around here?" I asked and she nodded. They guys let the dark haired guy off of their shoulders and everyone slowly dispersed after clapping him on the back or giving him one of those one-armed hugs.

"Yep," She said. "And that is Percy Jackson the most popular one. Every girl wants him, but sadly he's taken so back off." Where the hell did that come from. "I know what all you...little people are like. You all want something you can't have so I'm gonna tell you once. Stay away from Percy Jackson or I'll end you before you start." She looked like she was going to say more, but a voice from behind me stopped her.

"Back off Drew." I turned around to see a girl draped in black, chains and lace, flanked by two other girls. Her hair was an inky black color and curled in slightly where it ended a bit past her shoulders. "You're scaring the poor girl."

"I'm just letting her know what it's like around here." Drew said crossing her arms. "Making sure she knows what's mine will always belong to me."

"If I remember correctly," The girl said. "Your boyfriend is Ethan, not Percy." Drew scowled. "So you have two choices. Either you leave her alone, or I'll end you." Drew scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning back to me.

"Watch your back newbie." She said before leaving. The girl looked back at the two girls behind her.

"Phoebe you can go to class," The girl said. "But, Katie can you make sure that Nico makes it to first period? I'll see you two after school." They nodded before leaving, after they were gone she turned to me and held out her hand. "Thalia Grace."

"Annabeth Chase." I introduced taking her hand. "Is she always like that." Thalia snorted.

"Worse." She answered. "Ever since she grew those anthills she calls boobs, she's been unbearable."

"Why's she saying that this Percy guy's her boyfriend if she's with someone else?" I asked.

"Percy's the most popular guy in school." Thalia said. "He's the captain of the swim team, the soccer team and the football team, not to mention the fact that he volunteers at Marine World every Sunday. He's the perfect boyfriend and hers is just one of the guys on the chess team." She looked over where the boy was and closed my locker. "I'll introduce you." Then she started walking towards him and I had no choice but to follow.

"I'll see you late G-man." He said as another guy left, then he noticed us, when he looked at me I noticed who bright his green eyes were. "Hey Sparky, I haven't seen you since Friday." Thalia shrugged.

"Hera was on my case again." She said. "Grounded me the whole weekend because I forgot to clean the dishes after you left.."

"Tough beans." Tough beans?

"Anyway, this is Annabeth." Thalia said pulling me forward. "Today's her first day." He looked at me and smiled a bit before holding out his hand.

"Percy."

"Annabeth." I said taking his hand.

"Okay, Annabeth and I have to get to English before the bell rings." Thalia said. "I sent Katie to look for Nico, but can you go make sure that he's in first period?" Percy nodded.

"Sure, Aunt Persephone asked me to walk him to υπόκοσμος after school." He looked at me again. "See you two later." Then he left and I turned to Thalia.

"υπόκοσμος?" I asked. "Underworld?" I translated

"You know your Greek, it's the restaurant Nico's father owns." She answered.

"Who's Nico?" I asked.

"Percy and my's cousin." She answered. "Our dads are brothers."

"Why'd he call you Sparky?"

"Well he says it's because I have a shocking personality, but it's mostly because of our family." She answered. "Our whole family is really into Greek mythology."

"One more question, how'd you know I had English first period?" She held up my schedule.

"Percy swears I was a pick-pocket in another life." She said with a smile. "So let's go before we're late.

The English class we were in was on the other side of the school so it took us a bit to get there, but even when we did the room was only half-full and the teacher was missing.

Thalia sat in one of the seats in the back as if it were reserved for her, so I took the seat in front of her. A few seconds later a boy in a black hoodie came in and sat in the seat next to me.

"Where were you?" Thalia whispered and at first I thought she was talking to me until the boy turned around to look at her.

"None of your business." He said.

"Oh, it is certainly my business." Thalia snapped back. "I have had it up to here with your stink attitude. Do you-"

"Lay off Thalia." I heard Percy say. I hadn't even realized he took the seat next to Thalia. "He's been having a hard morning. Just let it go and we'll talk about it later." Thalia stopped, but she didn't look happy about it.

"Fine," She snapped. "After you walk Nico to υπόκοσμος, meet me at the Hill." I would've asked what that was, but I didn't want to intrude on their conversation. It was obviously family sensitive.

The teacher, Ms. Case came in a few moments later and started the lesson, but not before making me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. Not even 2 minutes into class and she already made my shit-list.

* * *

So here's what I want you guys to do. I want you to go to the review box and tell me everyone who's on your shit-list! NOW GO!


End file.
